Of Different Breeds
by vxvampx
Summary: Rev!EddxRegularKevin. Mature. Two strong, well trained young men of their separate kind found themselves in a forbidden love. The last year together has gone smoothly. But words of their family got out, and danger will be coming. Will they have o fight against the one they love most? Or will their bond be strong enough to let their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies!**

 **Just a little note for the beginning!**

 **I have read a few fanfics that inspired me to do my own take on a similiar storyline. Mainly because they have not been updatedand I am impatient and wanted to try my hands on it myself. Haha.**

 **Disclaimer: This will have sexual scenes, violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, and blood through out the story. If you can not handle that, please do not continue reading.**

 **Another Disclaimer!: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Only the story line and whatever else I may thrown in there.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A low growl came from my throat as my lover took me as his in the most pleasurable way. Our hearts were racing, and I squirmed every time he huffed out my name. The normal silence of the barn that belonged to my family was now filled with sounds our moans, groans, heavy breathing, and raspy words of pleasure. Although I could become much stronger than he was, I allowed my partner, now and then, to dominate over me. Which was a rare thing I would ever allowed, being of who I am... Or better said.. What I am... And what he is.

Our love was forbidden. In fact, it was unheard of.

But I belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to me.

We made that promise one night, under the full moon.

* * *

•••

* * *

My boots clicked through the schools hall. I arrived later than I wished for, but mother and father insisted that their discussion for me was of far more importance than my being on time for class. They knew how much I loathed being late for class; I already drew enough attention my way just for my appearance, I did not wish to draw any more with something as foolish as being late.

I walked into my first class room and sighed as I received the expected.

"Nice for you to finally join us Mr. Vincent. Tell me, is senior year already boring you?"

I flashed a stern look with a half as smile towards my English teacher. "More than you know Sir."

The skinny, middle age man rolled his eyes and turned back to the book he was teaching from today. "You may have a seat Eddward."

I did as he said and walked my way to the back to my regular seat, the heels of my boots clicking louder than normal, just to get on the older mans nerves. I smirked at myself, the little things gave me pleasure.

I looked up and saw the familiar red hair and strong freckled body sitting at the desk next to mine. Kevin Barr, the reason of my being late. Even though my parents did not know the jock or his family personally. They were a threat to us, a danger. Their kind and our kind have been sworn enemies for generations. At one point, his kind thought they destroyed my kind for good. Over these years we have become stronger, and the fight was stirring up again.

I turned on my heels to walk behind Kevin, my fingers gracefully dancing along his broad shoulders as I made my way to my seat next to him. His smile made my grow my own as he looked me over.

"About time you showed up. Did you spend all night hunting again?"

I rested my elbow on my desk and my chin into my hand as my cold blue eyes met Kevins warms green. "You know I'm a better hunter than that, I got you, didn't I?"

Kevin rolled his eyes and I smirked. Annoying him brought me a greater kind of pleasure that I very much enjoyed.

"Unfortunately my parents had to have a serious discussion about you Mon Chéri."

Kevin's smile quickly faded away and his tone was lower. "They found out about us?"

"No, thank the heavens. You hunters are not that well of hiding your true identity at times. Word spreads around fast my dear. My clan knows that your family are hunters and they are watching you."

Kevin turned his body towards mine and he leaned over to talk to me in a whisper. "That's impossible, my family has be careful and keep our shit on the down low."

"Apparently not low enough. Do not fret, my love, they will not attack unless they see reason to do so. We do not want to be discovered just as much as you wish not."

"What are we going to do Edd?"

I heard the teacher sigh under his breath, something Kevin would not catch onto, and glanced over at the front of the room. "We shall discuss this this later."

Kevins tons became annoyed. "Eddward we need to plan something."

"Later." I hissed back firmly to him.

The strong voice from the front of the room finally got Kevins attention. "Something you boys want to share with the class?"

"No sir." We both said in unison.

"Excellent. Now please turned the right way in your seats and pay attention."

We obeyed. I did so more hesitantly than Kevin. I hated taking orders from humans. Especially a human with no strength or skills to defend oneself. They were merely easy food for my kind. Taking orders from them was degrading for who I am, but alas, to keep the peace, it had to be done.

I noticed Kevin heart beat picking up in speed slightly, which meant that he was worried about his family being found out. He had every right to be worried, his family was now a target. But I hoped he would still keep his mind on straight and realize things can still go smoothly as long as one of our kinds do not take the wrong step.

Our kinds were very different. Enemies.

I was part of the vampire clan. He was part of the vampire hunter family.

Generation after generation of war, blood spill, and chaos. We have now learned to live in a semi peaceful state with one another. We kept ourselves hidden. Meant to live normal lives. But if our true selves were found out, death could come upon us.

I was jealous of the hunters, even though they were physically weaker. They could hide better than my clan could. As they are just humans who have trained themselves to be skillful killers. As long as there is nothing to kill, they blended in with every other human easily. As for us, though much physically stronger, we still had our way of survival. We needed blood to survive, human blood was ideal, but to stay under the radar, we feasted on animals. One of the reasons why my family lived outside of town, a lot more animals that are not pets to hunt. And not a lot of surrounding company incase of mistakes that may have happened.

Though my family was one of the strongest and most well trained in the clan. My father a proud leader amongst very great fellow men and women. He trained me well and I was his his trophy; my skills over powering the rest of the vampires in my ranking. For not be my age, I would be standing along side my father in the pack leaders.

Which makes Kevin and my relationship even more troublesome. You see, even though I was train well for my clan, Kevin was also trained well for his. He has been one of the strongest humans I have ever fought. Although I have not been in battle, I have had to put a few people in their place to thinking they could take me. Being the "lone wolf" who dresses in mainly black for some reason brings out people who want to dominate over you. Why? I am not sure. The human mind, though not extremely different from ours, was still something I did not understand much.

The bell rang and I threw my bag over my shoulder, waiting for Kevin to gather his things. Unfortunately there was only two classes we could be close in, even though we had more together. During those classes we had other vampires or hunters to worry about within them. Therefore we had to keep our distance from each other, better if we acted like we hated each other. Was not uncommon for two strong males with strong egos to hate each other. It was rather easy to pull off.

One day, one of my younger clan members almost grew her fangs in anger when she witnessed Kevin pushing me up against the wall. It was a believable fight scene. But that's just how we talked outside of safety if something needed to be said to one another. I scolded her for being so reckless, but it was comforting to know that we were so believable.

When all the students made their way out to the hall and the teacher excused himself as well. Kevin turned to me. "So what are we going to do Edd?"

"All we can do is go on living about our lives Mon Chèri."

Kevins lip twitched slightly from frustration and he took a step towards me. "Don't give me that bullshit. If anything happens we could be fighting each other Edd."

I hissed as I took my step forward. "Do you think I do not know this? There is nothing we can do. We can only hope our kinds stay in line. We need not be foolish and be those ones who are the ones to make the wrong step." Although I do love this boy deeply, I am still not one to take kindly over being over powered.

Kevin sighed and stepped down. Even though I did find the strength from him attractive. I did enjoy being the one right in the matter.

"I know babe. I just don't want you getting hurt. Or this ruining us."

The reason I fell for the enemy. His kind nature despite how strong he was and how he was raised a killer. He was the only one that could get me to crumble around him.

I tilted his chin to mine, and kissed him. His lips welcoming me immediately and moving beautifully with mine.

"I shall not be hurt my love. Neither shall you, and neither shall our bond. We are too strong for this."

I let my fingers drop from his chin and travel down his arm, gripping his hand slightly before we made our separate ways out of the class room. Going back to living our different worlds that should have never intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

"Faster Eddward!"

My father yelled at me as I dashed around the large amount of land we owned. Hitting targets where ever he laid them through out it with a beautifully crafted knife my grandfather had made. It was silver, long, thin and had waves in it shape, the handle came out on a curve and was wrapped in black leather. Our family name was beautifully engraved in it and amongst it was the phases of the moon. It was truly a work of art, it was a shame that it was crafted for killing. Just a light touch to the blade could break the skin. Using this knife led to a swift and easy kill, almost as beautifully as the knife itself.

I stopped begins the last target, gracefully running the knife over where the victims neck would have been. I want panting. It took a lot to get me exhausted, but since my clan got word of hunters living in the area, my father has been training me to my limit every day.

"Wow Eddward! I think that was your fastest yet!" Marie said cheerfully.

Marie was, as our clan says, a mutt. She was not born a vampire, nor does she have any vampire bloodline in her family. A few years back, she was trying to get away from her rowdy sister and got caught up with the wrong guy. A vampire. Who did not follow the rules of not changing humans for your own pleasure, only in dire need of building the clan, or discussing with the leaders first. Doing so for your own amusement will lead to execution. It is a very dangerous thing to bring new mutts into the clan. Families will worry, word can spread in many different ways now, searches happen, police can get involved, and hunters will come. Even though we welcome any mutt to our clan as family. It is very dangerous to do so.

Marie, luckily did not cause that much trouble. She was well trained enough now to attend school and go back home as she pleased. My parents took her under their wing, and allowed her to move in with us. Although our clan is welcoming and there for one another. It is not common for pure bloods to treat a mutt as one of their own. Pure bloods, which I and my family are, are those who were born a vampire from vampires. They are the purest of our kind.

Half bloods, which are below pure bloods but above mutts, are those that were born mixed with vampire and human blood or vampire and mutt blood. Once two half bloods mate, their child will be a pure half, leaving their child higher ranking than them. And if two pure half mate, their child will be consider pure.

Below half bloods were dirt blood. Dirt blood is when two mutts mate. Their child is then a dirt blood and will still be considered in line with a mutt.

Pure, Pure Half, Half, Dirt, and Mutt. These were the ranking of blood within our clan of vampires. The dirt blood and mutt were of few in our clan though, compared to hundreds of years ago. Back in those times, vampires were feared greatly, and human daughters were given as a peace offering to keep their village safe from mass kills. The amount of dirt blood and mutts out numbered the pure. Through the years, the number has slowly declined. In my thoughts, for the better. Though still part of the pack, those born with vampire blood were much stronger than those who were not.

Marie handed me a damp towel to put on my neck to cool down my over heated body. She also handed me a jar of fresh and chilled rabbits blood. My favorite out of the animals, there was just something so pure tasting about it compared to others. I gave her a thankful nod as she smiled at me, and chugged about half of the jar. Even though she was rough around the edges, she was a beautiful girl. Even though she was a mutt, my parents thought highly of her and said they would approve of her as my wife if I chose to wed to her.

She simply was not my type, and nor was I for her.

Marie took the jar and closed it back up, putting it back in the ice bag she carried around during training time. "I swear, I think you're so skilled and talented one day, then you out do yourself! That was amazing!"

I grinned and was going to thank her for the kind words, but my father cut me off.

"Was not amazing enough. You can do better Eddward."

"That's the fastest I have gone all week with the cleanest kills."

"And I know you can do better." My fathers voice was stern and powerful. There was no wonder why he was such a well respected leader. "We shall be done for today, but tomorrow we are training all day."

"Father, I have school tomorrow."

"And? Please, Eddward, you know you have more knowledge than that school has to offer you. This is more important. You are the clans strongest warrior. Surely you would not disappoint your whole clan and put them at risk by missing a day or training for a mere human high school."

I let out a sigh, I knew there was no use to this argument. "Surely I would not, father. I shall train with you."

"Pleasant." My father turned his attention to Marie. "My dear, I will be taking you out on tonight's hunt instead of Eddward. He has trained well and needs to rest up for tomorrow. So if you may, please go prepare for the hunt."

Marie smiled wide, it was not often that she was able to hunt with my family. Seeing how she was still new and learning. But she has been training well, and she loved any hunting she could do. "Yes sir!"

She ran off and I could not help but chuckle at how much enthusiasm she has for a small hunt. She reminded me of my younger self. Even though I was trained from a young age to be able to do amazing things. I always loved doing hunts. They were easier than my training, and I was able to put my skills to work.

My father handed me the jar from the bag Marie left behind. "Drink up, you did train hard and well. You need your strength. I shall go get ready to take Marie on the hunt. You rest tonight, alright my son?"

I nodded my head. "Alright, father."

My father patted me on the shoulder and smiled. Although he was a powerful man and a feared man, and training me as a weapon. He loved our clan deeply, and his family even deeper. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect us, and I respected that.

* * *

•••

* * *

Instead of resting like father told me told, I found myself walking during the night towards the town. It was a cool night, the sky was clear, the moon was only a sliver in the sky. I left a few moments after my family left for their hunt. With it being the new month and a start of a new week, tonight was the longest night of the month for a hunt. The fact that it was getting closer for snow to start falling, made hunts even more difficult. Thus, making tonight's hunt even longer. I believed I had until dawn for my family to return.

I made my way through the night until I arrived into town and closer to my destination. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I felt the earth and the energy it flowed through me, being able to mark what disturbance on the earth surface was where, such as vehicles, humans, and animals. I let the wind carry the sounds around me to my ears, shuffling through the different noises until the sound of sneakers hitting pavement in a jog rang through my being. I then took a deep breath and focused on that sound, looking for the scent I was hoping for, connecting all three senses together. My eyes opened and I grinned.

"Got him."

I then began to stalk my prey. Moving swiftly and quickly around him. He was always in my sight, unknowing of my following. The way we moved was too fast for human ears to pick up. We may make the mistake of landing on a branch and snapping it. But by the time you turn to look, we can be somewhere else.

I watched the red head jog down the street. I could hear his heart and pulse racing. I could smell the sweat that mixed with his own musk dripping from his body. He must have been jogging for awhile.

I continued to stalk him until he got in an area I sensed to be safe. There I made my attack.

I moved swiftly behind him and was about to jump on my victim to tackle him to the ground. In mid air, the redhead turned around and pulled me into a head lock.

"Ha! Got you finally!"

I was shocked.. Stunned... In the last year of Kevin and I dating, he has never been able to hear me when I was about to surprise attack him.

I struggled to get out of his grip but finally did. "How the hell did you hear me? No human ear can hear me."

Kevin puffed out his chest in a cocky way. "I'm just that good babe."

I was not having it. I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him to an area off to the side and more private. "No one can train themselves to hear us Kevin."

He started to laugh. "Chill babe, look." He pulled out a device from his ear that looked like a hearing aid. "My kind have been going crazy with technology lately. They're inventing mad shit. This is one they are working on, it's suppose to give you vampire like hearing. Even though I barely still heard ya. I could get an idea that you were there."

This was not good. I would have to report my findings to father so we can prepare for this new way against us. First I will have to come up with a story of how I found out.

"What else are you building?" Concern was overflowing my body.

Kevin shrugged. "Don't really know. They don't really tell me much. This is the first thing they told me about."

"Are you positive Kevin?" My grip on his shirt tighten, his expression now changed to being concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure, babe, what's wrong?" He ran his fingers through my hair in a comforting way. I loved his touch. It was an overwhelming sense every time he touched me.

"Your kind is preparing for battle, Kevin. A stronger battle than they have ever fought in the past."

Kevin pressed his forehead against mine. Even though we were equal, I did enjoy to feel slightly weaker to him at some moments.

"Eddward, everything is okay. No one has talked about planning a battle or whatever yet. I doubt they even know how close your clan is to us."

I sighed. He did not take this as seriously as I did it seemed at times. Though he was scared of the day that we may have to fight one another. He always seemed not phased by the rest of what was going on around us. I did not even know if his father was training him more, or if he even took his training as seriously as I did. Our packs were very different.

In the mist of my thinking, Kevin touched his lips to mine. I returned the touch and allowed our kiss to deepen. My finger tips ran over his neck slowly as our lips danced together, and his hands glided smoothly over my body. I heard a turn of a door knob from across the street and pulled myself off of him.

"My apologies. This is too dangerous of a place to take any affection from you."

Kevin laughed some. "Take, huh? You always do have to seem more powerful than me."

"Well aren't I?"

Kevin smirked, letting his eyes dance lustfully over my body. "Is your family on a hunt?"

I nodded. "It's one of the longest hunts tonight. Should not be home till dawn."

Kevin leaned over to me and nipped at my ear, smiling at the approving growl I made. "Feast on me tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note before story. I realized some may be wondering with the blood line. Why dirt is considered higher than mutt? I thought of this myself while picking their blood lines. Some may think dirt would be those who were changed and mutt be when they mate together. But this is what I thought. If two mutts have a child together. Than the child will be born a vampire. But it will be the lowest amount of pure vampire blood in their system. That they basically belong in the dirt with their mutt parents.**

 **Also! Sorry for all the small spelling errors the two chapters before. I will be going back through and fixing those! I'm on a no sleep writing kick, and I write on my phone, which loves autocorrect.**

 **Now. This chapter is basically just one huge sex scene. So if you are not into that. Sorry.**

* * *

Our lips clashed together as I pushed Kevin up the stairs of my home and to my bedroom. It was risky bringing him in the house, if not covered up correctly, my parents could smell his scent even if he just stepped one foot in the house. I suppose the fear of being caught has made our sex life more thrilling in a way. Expect for, instead of normal horny teenagers who got caught and grounded. If we got caught, it could mean being shunned from our kind, or put to death.

It was a risk I was willing to take.

As we would normally have sex in my families barn. They would be needing the space to use for draining the blood from the animals they hunted during the night, and jar it. This left the house the safest place at the moment.

Kevins tongue wrestled with mine as I pushed him into my room and he pulled me on my bed. We rolled around, trying to dominate and be more powerful than the other. Like hell I was letting him get me on my back so easily. The only thing we did allow each other to do so easily was take each other's clothes off. Before I realized it, we were both naked, rubbing up against each other and still kissing in a rough passion.

Though I was strong despite my slim appearance. I always was amazed and enchanted by the way Kevins strong, muscular body felt against mine. I had a fetish, one could say, for power. And Kevin felt powerful.

Kevin bit down hard on my lip, demanding me to allow him the power he deserved over me. I grunted from the bite but refused to give him the power just yet. Instead I pushed back, getting him on his back and pinning his arms over his head.

"Now I have got you." I said in a low tone, a sly smirk danced across my lips.

Kevin glared at me and tried pulling his hands free. He was stronger than the last time we've had sex. I was surprised, he must have been training, and hard at that. But so have I, and I was stronger as well. I tighten my grip on Kevin's wrist, holding them firmly in place. Kevin winced slightly from my strength and I was very pleased with this reaction. I threw my leg over his waist so I straddled his lap. He tried powering over me yet again, by bucking his hips up, thinking his movement would make me allow him to pleasure me. All it did was stir me on more for this fight, as I pushed back down against him.

Hearing him catch his breath as his harden self rubbed up against my ass was delicious. I continued to grind my ass against his harden member as I placed deep kisses all over his chest and neck. I took a deep breath in as I heard his blood rushing, his heart pounding, and the moans he was trying to hold back, sweetly escaping his lips. I was surrounded and overwhelmed by his scent, it was driving me mad.

I licked my lips as I traced my lips over the lower part of his neck and down over his shoulder. The spot I usually fed from, for it being the easiest spot for him to heal without anyone noticing.

I felt his fingers runs over my hands and his hips buck up into me, making me let out noises myself. "Don't bruise me too bad baby."

I glanced up at him and my orbs of blue met his deep greens. "Tough." I bit down in the familiar spot and my fangs pierced the skin. Kevin let out a lustful moan. Each time I fed from him, it seemed as though it was less from pain and more from pleasure. I began to suck on the spot, being filled with him. Kevin has been the only human I have fed off from, and I was happy to keep it that way. I have fed off all different types of animals, I have been offered to feed off different vampires if my energy was low. But Kevin was the only human I needed to feed from. His blood gave me a rush, it was the best thing I have ever tasted, and it was all mine.

Kevin laid his head back, his breathing getting even heavier as he rolled his hips up into me. "Fuck babe, you gotta let me drill ya when you're feeding off of me next time."

I sat up after I had my fill and wiped my lips, smiling at him. "Maybe some day. Or I could be the one penetrating you while I feed."

Kevin rolled his eyes at this. It was not often that I was allowed to penetrate him. Though my want of dominance, I cared about his well being more than my sense of pleasure and who needs. I have hurt him a few times with own strength while being on top; he also does not heal as quickly as I did. A firey night of passion leaves me sore for the night, but healed by morning. While for him, he would be sore for a few days.

Something I also found amusement in.

While I was lost in my own thought, Kevin managed to pin me back over onto my back, my legs up this time and over his waist. I hissed at him in response and clawed at his shoulders. This time getting a well deserving groan that was music to my ears.

"Fuck Edd, you're already breaking skin and I'm not even pounding you yet."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You're such a sass." He sat up reached into my nightstand for the lube and condoms. Though I would much rather he didn't wear a condom. I knew my parents would be able to smell such a strong scent of his on me.

"My love." I said as I held two of my fingers out to my lovers lips. Even though I knew he loved to prep me, he always took too slow for my liking. I also knew he enjoyed watching me prep myself more. Which if even something that small can still allow me to have more control over him; I shall do it.

Kevin took my fingers into his warm mouth and rolled his tongue along them. I smiled as his lips made that satisfying pop noise after he let my fingers free, and I went to work on myself. Making sure I was ready for when he was.

Kevin prepped himself as I did with me, he went slower than normal as he eyes devoured me. I grew a sly grin as I started rolling my hips, riding my own fingers and lustfully whispered Kevins name.

This made Kevin move a lot faster as he slid the condom on and put a generous amount of lube on himself. As he brought himself back into position, I was already properly stretched and allowed my fingers to slide out as I replaced my legs over my lovers hips. As he lined himself up with my entrance, he studied my face, looking for a sign of approval. I nodded my head and pulled his face to mine, whispering before our lips crashed together. "Rough."

And rough it was. As our lips crashed together, Kevin thrust his length into me, giving me little to no time to adjust until he was fully inside of me. My lips left his as I threw my head back and arched my back, his movement taking my breath away.

 _He has gotten more powerful._

Kevin hummed in pleasure at this new reaction he has gotten from me. And once he felt myself fully relaxed around him, he quickly thrusted his hips, allowing himself deeper in me. Moans started dancing in the air as he continued this movement. Each thrust of his getting harder and harder.

He slightly sat back, hands gripping my hips tightly, enjoying the new bliss he was putting me in. My head was spinning, he has always been great as a sexual partner, but he was taking me to a whole new level tonight.

I gripped onto the bed sheets as the clapping of our skin together became louder and more pronounced. My moans starting to become screams as Kevin started pounding himself into me. It was hardly ever that I screamed, but Kevin was feeding off of it. His lips and teeth traveled all over my body, leaving his marks all over me, the noises he made drove me wild, and his hunger for me was animal like.

As he began rolling his hips again while pounding me until I felt like I was going to go numb. It allowed him to hit my prostate just right, making me cry in pleasure and wrap my arms back around him.

Our love became rough, as it does most of the time. I clawed at his back, breaking skin and making him scream my name. Our lips dancing hungry and eager together once more. And our body's slamming against each other. I swear if we went any harder, my bed would break. With how it was shaking, I was greatly surprised that it did not.

I felt myself reaching to my limit and I grabbed onto Kevins hair, pulling roughly on it and making him growl at me. I loved it when he growled. It something he caught on from me, but when he did it, it was deep and sexy. I pulled hard on his hair again, yanking his head back as I pressed my lips firmly all over his neck.

"Fuck Eddward!"

He was near his end, just as I was. His thrust lost the steady rhythm and became a sporadic bundle of powerful thrusts. Just as one of his more powerful ones hit me just right, I could not hold myself any longer and I came all over our stomachs, moaning my lovers name over and over during my orgasm. Kevin's shortly followed as his thrusts came to a halt and his body trembled above mine. His low groans satisfying my every need.

Our odd type of love was made.

* * *

•••

* * *

It was about an hour now after our lustful night. I still did not hear any of my family close to home. I did not expect them to be, since it was still early in the night, but I did not dare let my guard down.

Kevin's head was resting against my chest, his fingers slowly tracing over every mark he left on my body. My fingers twirled through his thick, soft red hair. Scents of his shampoo filled my senses as I did so. It was not very often that we got to spend time in ones arms. This night was special and we were both cherishing the moment, knowing it was coming to an end soon.

I twisted a small strand of Kevin's hair between my fingers. "You have become stronger, my love."

Kevin tilted his head up to me, allowing our eyes to me. "So have you. You must be training hard."

I brushed the few red strands out of my lovers face, smiling as I took his beauty in. "I have been. Father needs me to. My clan needs me to."

"I understand." Kevin planted a soft kiss on my chest and rested his head back down on me.

We laid there in silence for a few moments. Enjoying each other. Allowing our fingers to slowly and loving touch over each other. Knowing this moment had to come to an end left my heart to ache.

"Eddward?"

I looked back down at my strong partner. "Yes, my love?"

"Promise me that what ever happens, we'll still be together?"

I smiled, he was so full of love. "I promise, mon chèri."

Kevin looked up at me. "Promise by the moon?"

My fingers slowly ran over his soft cheeks. "Par la lune."


	4. Chapter 4

• _Two years ago •_

Even though father told me to wait till night fall to practice what I have been learning during my training. I was a little rebellious and went to an area where I thought no one would find me. Alas, I was wrong.

That day my father gifted me with my grandfathers blade. Something so beautiful, I was honored to be now trusted with it, seeing how I was only inching towards my seventeenth birthday. It was not until ones eighteenth birthday, did they truly become a warrior for the clan, and was gifted with something so honorable. I was still childish though, and wanted to test its strength, knowing that I should have waited for night fall, but not doing so.

I swung around, throwing the knife at a tree. It stuck effortlessly in place, under an inch to the right from the middle of the X I marked on the tree.

"Not good enough."

I sighed as I stretched my arms above my head and sat down on the ground. I've been practicing for over an hour and my energy was beginning to fade. I pulled out a container of squirrel's blood and began drinking.

And that's when I first was introduced to Kevin.

My jar went flying out of my hands as I was tackled to the ground. I was stupid enough to not keep in tune with my senses and let my guard down. Now here I am, rolling around on the ground, trying to fight off whoever decided to interrupt my practice time.

A fist came in contact with my lower right jaw. It was strong, but not nearly strong enough to be a vampire. I gathered my strength and pinned the annoyance down on the ground, fangs showing, I could now smell the fresh blood coming from this human. Now able to see, I looked at my new prey. It was the red hair, green eyed, jock of the school, Kevin Barr. I was surprised by this, the only encounter we've had was a fee classes together before. But I've made sure to say away from anyone that could be a threat.

"Go to hell you fucking vamp!" the redhead annoyance yelled as he spat in my face.

I blinked slowly and sighed, sitting back on the redheads waist as I wiped my face off. "Was that truly necessary?"

Another fist came flying towards me. This time I was back in my senses and on guard, able to stop it easily. "There's no sense of trying, darling. I am much stronger than you, I could kill you easily." I got up and went to retrieve my jaw, cleaning up the outside of it from blood and dirt.

Kevin now stumbled up on his feet, his fists held up to his face. He still had that angry look on his face, but this time it was now mixed with tad confusion. "I was raised to kill your kind. I know what you're capable of, and I was trained for it."

"Oh, so you're a hunter. The clan will love to hear about a few of those being close to home than we thought." I put my jar back into the pouch I was wearing around my leg and went to retrieve my knife. "You shouldn't be going around talking about your kind so easily pumpkin, you never know who's listening."

I turned quickly to my left and grabbed the fist that was headed to me. I wrapped it around against Kevins back and pushed him against the tree with all of my force. The air, easily, being knocked out of him. He looked back at me in surprise, finally getting the message that he was in over his head.

"Go ahead, kill me you filthy vamp! But there's more where I come from and they'll kill all of you fuckers!"

I sighed, putting my knife in the pocket I had for it wrapped around my other leg. I stepped back letting the redhead go and fixed my beanie while walking away. "And they call us the monsters."

"You are! You all are blood thirsty monsters! How many human blood slaves did it take to give you that jar, huh!?"

This was now becoming amusing, I turned on my heels to face the attractive jock that stood in front of me. "None. My kind feed off animals and each other. We don't need your kind?"

"You kill each other?"

Oh the uneducated fool, I smiled as I stalked around him, like a shark does while its after its pray. "No pumpkin. That's barbaric. It does not to a lot to fill our energy. We take what we need, thank the giver, nurse them, and go on our way. Animals are not so lucky. Do you know how much blood is in the human body? Just killing them is such a waste."

Kevin lunged back at me, this time I quickly grabbed him by the arm, pinning him to the ground with my foot in the back of his shoulder blades. I could not help but to laugh. "Please, do tell darling, how did you plan to kill me when you do not even have a weapon? Mere human strength is not enough to rid of me."

Kevin's struggle beneath me slowly stopped and he sighed. "Do what you will with me."

I smirked, humans were so weak, it amazes me that they were even able to have my kind hiding in fear from them. I pushed down slightly before brining my foot off Kevin's back. "I have no need for you. You may go."

Kevin pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "I could tell my parents about you. They'll come to destroy you all."

"If they're anything like you, they would be all be dead within a few moments." I took my knife out and threw it at the X I had marked on the tree, this time it was only centimeters away from my target. I was pleased.

I walked up, pulling the knife out of the tree and going back at my stand point to try again. The jock was still there, eyes studying my every move. I threw the knife again, hitting the exact same spot as before.

 _Damn it._

"If you flicked you wrist with a slight more curve. You'll hit your target every time."

My eyes shot back at Kevin as he made his way up next to me. "You're still here? Leave."

"Easy sass. I'm just trying to help." He took my hand in his, moving my wrist in a certain way. I tighten my grip around my knife and let out a low growl. I shall never let my guard down again.

"Just move your wrist like this, and you should be able to hit it at ease."

I rolled my eyes, who did this human think he was? But to entertain him, I did as he said with my next throw.

 _Right on target._

I was stunned. How well trained were these hunters to know something so simple to hit the target? I may have been under estimating them.

"There ya go sass! Right on target!" Kevin gave me a big pat on the back. Was this fool mentally well?

"Just a few moments ago you wanted to kill me. Now you are helping me and giving me a pat on the back? Explain yourself." I went to go retrieve my knife, putting it back where it belonged.

"You were right, you could've easily killed me. But you didn't. I was raised to believe vampires were killing monsters that couldn't be around humans without freaking the fuck out. You have my interested in you, sass."

"Just because we need blood to survive, does not make us monsters. We are a lot like your kind, believe it out not. We have families, mothers, fathers, children. We feel pain and pleasure. We can experience what it is like to be joyful, depressed, or angry. But we shall always be lifeless monsters to the human eyes. While we are filled more with life than most I have encountered."

I reached down to gather the rest of my belongings. I know mother and father would be wondering where I was, and right now I did not want to deal with this annoyance anymore.

"Now it has been wonderful to educate you Mr. Barr, but I must be going."

Kevin grabbed my hand as I started to walk away. "Wait! I want to learn more about your kind. And I think you need a better understanding about mine. Can I come and practice with you next time?"

I pulled my arm away and hissed at him. "Are you mad? Training with the enemy? What kind of fool would do such a thing?"

"Me.. If you'd let me."

My harsh glare began to soften, this idiot was serious. I must admit, I was also curious to learn more about his kind. It could be dangerous, but I was willing to risk it. "Fine. As long as we can settle on one agreement."

"What's that?"

"I shall not tell my parents that your kind is near, nor you shall tell yours. This will remain our secret."

Kevin put his hand out, wanting to seal our agreement with a hand shake. "Deal."

I took his hand in mine, giving him a firm handshake. "Do you swear it?"

"I swear."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow, darling."

• _A few months later•_

Over these last six months, Kevin and I have trained together every other day. Some times our trainings went until nightfall. I must admit, I found myself greatly enjoying his company.

We have learned a lot from one another. Not only about our breeds, but our strengths, weaknesses, and a lot about each other. It was very dangerous for us to give each other so much information about our kinds. I found myself trusting him more each and every day.

He was a good training partner, helped me see things that my father would not have caught himself. For a human, I was always surprised by the strength he had within, and how he got stronger from each training.

"Ok! Ok, Eddward! Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

I rolled off of Kevin, laughing at the fact that he still had yet to overpower me. We found ourselves in one of our childish wrestling matches during speed training. I was never sure how we would get in these silly fits, but they happened more and more often as each day went by. I must say, I did not mind feeling his strength against mine at all.

Kevin was breathing heavily, and moved himself up, resting his back against the tree as he pulled out his water bottle to drink. I sat over next to him and pulled out my jar of foxes blood to drink. Merely wanting to be closer to him because I knew it grossed him out.

He scrunched his nose and made a sour face at me. "Really dude, that stuff can't taste that good."

I chuckled. "Foxes blood may not be one of the best tasting ones, but their energetic spirit stays within it, helping our energy to thrive." I hold the jar out to him. "Curious to try?"

Kevin stared at the jaw for a good moment. It was if you could tell how he was arguing with himself in his head if he should try it or not. But the boy was very curious, and it has gotten the best of him, yet again. He took the jar from my hand and I grinned as I watched him take the one regretful sip.

"Fucking gross!" He threw the jar back at me and spit out the blood, chugging water until he felt like he was clean again.

I could not help myself but to laugh, it was very amusing. Seeing someone throw such a fit over one more sip of blood.

"I'm not going to get infected am I!?"

"No my dear, you are fine. We can smell out illnesses and only drink the purest blood. Though we heal quickly, we would rather not be drinking illness into our bodies."

"Gross, man."

I smiled and rested my head back on the tree to gaze at the sky. It was night fall, but the full moon made enough light for us to easily see and continue practicing. My eyes danced along the stars and I let out a relaxing, somewhat happy sigh. I've been having more of those as Kevin entered into my life, though he is still an annoyance, I was happy to have him there.

"Hey Edd."

I shifted my eyes over at the redhead, his body leaned on its side against the tree, facing me. I have not noticed that his eyes were studying me this whole time. I felt my cheeks begin to warm from a blush, something I have also been doing more with Kevin around.

"Yes Kevin?"

I could see the subtle moment he made as he bite his bottom lip, thinking before he spoke. "What does your clan think of a man having feelings for a man?"

I raised my eyebrow, a question I was not expecting. "Homosexuality? It is very natural in my clan. We are a romantic hearted type, once we find our soulmate, it does not matter the gender, they are our soulmate for life."

Kevin slowly nodded his head, keeping in silence as he thought.

I rested my head back on the tree, letting my eyes focus back on the sky. "There is a love story within my clan. Some believe it, some do not. It says that if two souls that are meant to be, swear their love to one another by the moon. That no matter what light or darkness may come. Their love shall always be there and they shall always come back to one another."

I heard Kevin shift, but did not pay any mind to him.

"It's a beautiful thing, if it's something you believe in. Foolishly, I am hopeless sometimes, and hope to find something like that." I sighed. "Alas, I do not believe that is in store for m-"

Before I could finish my sentence, warm lips were pressed against mine. It took a moment, but my lips welcomed them. It felt as if they belonged there and I wanted them there. My senses were filled with the scents and sounds of Kevin. For once, my power was gone, and I clung to the man in front of me. I felt safer than I have ever felt, even with all my power and strength.

After our lips dancing with one another, Kevin was the one that pulled back. Not enough to be away from me, no, his lips still barely touched mine, and his forehead was pressed against mine.

"I love you Edd."

I breathed in his scent, it brought me to a new high that I have never felt before. I slowly opened my eyes and my blues locked with his greens.

"Do you swear it?"

Kevin smiled and whispered before pressing his lips back into mine. "By the moon."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lighter on the feet Christopher! I could be able to hear you from a mile away."

"The hunters won't be able to hear us Eddward!"

"Better safe than sorry, now go around again."

The younger vampire rolled his eyes at my orders, but knew he had to obey.

After coming up with a believable lie of a story, I told my father that I heard two hunters in my school discussing the vampire hearing device they were creating. Of course I would never put Kevin in that danger; therefore I told my father it was two of Kevins fellow hunters that I was not very fond of. I was very right doing so, because now my father had a few higher ranked vampires watching their homes and families. Thankfully they did not know of Kevin's family yet; it would make our late meetings much more difficult.

"Christopher, I can still hear you."

"Damn it Eddward!"

A smirk grew across my lips, I could not help myself. Though what we were training for was very serious, I always had a soft spot in my heart to annoy and frustrate others.

I turned as I heard my father making his way towards me. "Good morning father."

"Morning Eddward, how is the training going?"

"Very well, though we have some that are still slacking."

My fathers eyes shifted towards Christopher, it was always very clear who the weaker of the vampires were.

"I see, well another tribe has decided to join us in the training. You will have a partner that I know you would work very well with."

A sigh escaped from my lips as my shoulders slouched. "Father, is that really nessesery?"

But before my father could reply. There she was. Falon Charmelle, the dream vampire that my parents wanted me to be wed to. Although we are a romantic bunch and believe in soulmates. Parents are parents, and they always want your soulmate to be the best. Falon was one of the most beautiful, unique, and fitting to her name, in charge warriors if ever there was one. She was the pride of her tribe as I was for mine. There was no guessing as to why we would be considered the best soulmates. Her skin was as fair as a porcelain doll, her hair beautifully deep blue, long and wavey, her eyes were an enchanting gray. She was mere perfection.

"Eddward, how pleasant to see you again." Her eyes seemed to have danced as she smiled.

"As it is always a pleasure to see you my dear." I took her hand gently in mine as I bowed to place a light kiss on the back of her hand.

Though I have no interest in her. I shall always treat a lady the best I can. Even more so if that lady is considered princess of her tribe.

She gave me a nod of appreciation and turned to look out on the field. Though her features were beautiful and piercing. Her style of leather tight skinny jeans, gray fashionably shredded crop top, if shredded could be fashionable, and black leather jacket that fit tight and perfect to her. You got the message that she was not one to mess with or think little of.

"I see you've been training them hard already."

"Of course, my lady. We must be at our best."

She turned and smiled at me. "This is why I like your style, Vincent."

It was my turn to give a nod of appreciation. "I am flattered."

Falon watched closely, studying the movement and sounds of each vampire that was training. She was very serious with her work and very strong, I admired that a lot about her. "We are lucky that hunters are so loose with their lips and that you are good with your ears, Vincent. This battle shall be ours. I hope we wipe all of those hunters out."

My father stood between us and placed his strong hands on both of our shoulders. "You can never destroy them all. More will come.. They always come."

He let out a sigh and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "You have been out here since last night, Eddward. Please, go home, feed, and get some rest. We have to have you at your best. Falon and I can take over."

"Thank you father."

I gathered up my belongings and made my way home, making sure to take my time so I could think clearly and freely. A lot of fellow vampires had the same ideals as Falon. To destroy all of the hunters, make them suffer, make them know how it feels to have your kind and family destroyed to almost nothing. I feared for Kevin. Though he is strong and witty, I am not sure if he is strong enough. And I feared the day that we are made to come face to face on the battle field. Though I would rather have him fight me instead of Falon or someone else. I know I would let him live and figure out a way to keep him safe. While others love the challenge and will rejoice in the killing of someone so strong.

"I'll have to discuss different plans with Kevin."

Upon arriving home, my feet carried me directly to the bathroom. My body was sore and I needed to wash off the night before. The feeling of the hot water hitting my skin and relaxing my muscles, always put me in the most bliss mood.

After washing my body and changing into fresh and clean sweat pants and a t-shirt, I went downstairs and retrieved a single serving size jar of blood from the fridge. My mother was over the sink, jarring the blood from last night kill. Though some may see this as morbid, it was always a comforting feeling to see my mother preparing meals for her family. Human mothers make some type of dinner or shove things into a pie, and that's their child's comforting scene. Mine is just a tad different.

I leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello mother."

Her smile was radiant, I always understood why my father would call her his angel. Because that's exactly what she looked like.

"How is training going my sweet Eddward?"

"Very well. A lot of the younger ones have stepped up to the plate, it is very pleasing to see. We have a lot of strong ones in our pack."

"With you as their trainee, I wouldn't expect you to get anything less out of them. Did you see Falon by chance?"

I let out a sigh as I rested my chin on my mother's shoulder. "Yes mother, I saw her."

"She is beautiful, isn't she? Each time I see her, her beauty seems to grow. She would make a wonderful wife."

 _Here we go._

"Yes mother, she would make a wonderful wife."

"You should take Falon out some night, I'm sure you both would enjoy it very much."

"Mother, what if my soulmate is not Falon? What if it is not a woman at all? What if I fall in love with a man."

My mother looked at me. "Is there someone who has caught my sweet Eddward's interest?"

 _You have no idea._

"No mother, I am just wondering. I do not want to have who I fall in love with be upsetting to you and father if it is not Falon."

My mother gave me one of her sweet smiles and rested her head against mine. Our black silky locks tangled with one another and her sweet scent of lily flower took over my senses. "My beautiful boy, your father and I shall love whoever you are destined to love."

"Thank you mother."

"Though I would love to have beautiful and talented little grandbabies some day."

I rolled my eyes and reached down, running my fingers through the bowl of blood and walking away while licking it off.

"Eddward! Do not stick your fingers in the family food!"

"My apologizes, mother!"

I heard her let out her famous sigh as I went back upstairs and into my room. Only to find Marie looking around in my room. I leaned against my door frame and watched her. Puzzled for what ever reason she had to be in my room.

I took a sip from my jar and spoke before she could get distracted by the fresh smell of blood. "I do not know what kind of living situations you were in before with your lovely sisters. But I must say that things are a tad different here, and we enjoy our private and personal space."

Marie shot me one of her glares. "I wouldn't be snooping around in here if I didn't have a damn good reason to."

"And do you?" One of my eyebrows raised up, now curious to her reasoning.

"I've been smelling hints of human blood all week. But thought I was going crazy and just carried it on me in some way from school. Until I noticed that I kept getting random smells of it from your room."

My curious expression dropped.

"We aren't allowed to drink human blood Eddward."

"I am not."

Marie stepped up to me, looking me over. The stern look in her eyes almost were threatening enough to match mine as I looked back at her. She let out a sigh and stepped back. "Whatever. Just don't get yourself in trouble or I will find out."

Marie walked out, I kept myself as calm as possible as I watched her walk into her bedroom. Once I heard her door click, I walked into mine, locking the door behind me and going to my bed. I turned my pillow over, there was a pin sized drop of Kevins blood on it from our night together a few nights ago. I kept it there so it would be enough for me to get his scent as I slept. But it was not enough for any other vampire to pick up or be alarmed by the smell.

At least I thought it wasn't.

Marie was a lot more talented than I gave her credit for.

I reached in my sweatpants pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Texting a number that was marked under a random name I didn't have any association with.

"Meet me in the usual spot tonight. We need to talk."

I fell back on my bed and sighed. "The battle hasn't even started yet, and I'm ready for it to end."

* * *

•••

* * *

The night was cold and the sky was filled with clouds. Winter was on its way. I sat against the tree Kevin and I had our first kiss at, leaning my head back and making sure Kevin's footsteps were the only ones I was hearing at this moment.

As he appeared, I smiled at the boy I was lucky enough to call mine. "Hello my dear."

Kevin walked over and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before sitting next to me. "What is it you needed to talk about? You got me worried all day. I thought you said your parents weren't going to know about my family."

"And I am a man of my word. They do not know about your family. But we are training our kind, Kevin, and we are training them hard."

Kevin gave me his cocky grin and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Come on babe, you know I'm tough, no need to worry about me."

I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed, I did not have it in me to be as cocky back tonight. "I shall always worry for your safety. Marie caught your scent in my room. And our strongest warriors are coming forth. I do not wish for a mistake that will lead to you being in trouble."

"I thought you said you knew how to mask my scent after I left?"

"I do. She has a stronger nose than I could imagine for her to have."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I know you are against this, but.."

"Eddward, no."

I looked up at the boy I loved so dearly. "It may be our only option, my dear."

Kevin pulled his arm from me, sitting up straight. "Do you know how dangerous it would be to change me? My parents would hunt you down."

"But we could have you back and handled like nothing happened. You're strong, you could adjust quickly. We could be together freely."

"Don't people die for changing a human that didn't need to be changed?"

I rested my hand on Kevin's chest but he pushed past me as he stood up. "We could run away together. Get away from this war."

"Eddward, you and I both know that we are too dedicated to our kinds for that to happen."

"I won't fucking lose you!"

Kevin starred at me, it wasn't very often that I swore or shown my weak side. But sometimes showing our weakness can be our greatest strengths.

Kevin let out a sigh and kneeled down in front of me, taking my head ever so gently in his hands. He was such a strong man, but handled me like his flower. "Eddward, you will not lose me. All we have to do is be more careful of what we do and where we do it. Keep each other strong, stay to the original plan. And if, and only if, my life comes to a threat where it may end. That's when you can change me and we can run away together."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to my lovers. "You're right, my love. I shall be by your side."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I've been kind of in a block lately. Haven't felt like myself and haven't felt any creative inspiration to keep writing. This litterally took me a week to write this short, filler chapter because I just wasn't feeling it. Hopefully getting back into the swing of things soon.**  
 **Enjoy!**

Kevin's body pressed harder up against mine as I rubbed mine against his, my fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed down my jaw and neck.

I tugged hard on Kevin's hair. "Ah, ah, ah. No leaving marks."

Kevin kissed me and ran his hands over my hips. "How come you can leave marks on me but I can't with you?"

I kissed my lover a few more quick kisses before gathering up my school bag. "Because my love, if I was marked with love bites, my whole clan would become far too interested in it. While with you, it's expected."

Kevin narrowed his eyes at me. "Did you just call me a whore?"

I kissed Kevin on the cheek. "Of course not, my love. Now wait for five minutes before making your way to class."

I started to walk away from our spot behind the school to return in the school halls. But Kevin grabbed my arm and pulled me back over into a deepen kiss.

"Can we meet up and fool around tonight?"

I laughed and squeezed his hands. "We just fooled around, my love."

"You know a blowjob isn't enough for me."

"Is anything enough for you?"

"Are you calling me a whore again?"

I laughed against my redheads lips as I kissed him. "Text me after school and we shall figure something for the night."

This time my redhead let me escape from his hold, and I found myself back into the sea of students that flooded the halls. Moving effortlessly around, avoiding every bump and block that other students were use to dealing with. I could tell I was getting better at sensing movements of others; and the school hall was practice to enhance these moments.

I looked back and saw my redhead now entering the sea, going the opposite way to our first class. He always insisted on taking the long way to class, seeing how he was known for being last anyway.

"Did you get in a tuff with one of those jocks again? You smell strongly of human."

I glanced over to my right to see Marie walking along side me.

"A few heated words, nothing to worry about Marie."

"I don't know why you let these weak beings take up so much of your time and energy. You could easily wipe them all out." Marie hissed under her breath.

"I would think with you being a mutt, you would have slight more compassion towards the kind you came from."

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm better now."

I let out a small huff of laughter. "Better? Stronger, yes. Wiser, possibly. I dare not say better, for it is easier to live as one of them than one of us."

Marie rolled her eyes and let out a huff of her owns. "Just becare Eddward, we don't need you blowing our cover or getting too friendly with a human."

I shot her a quick glare. "Friendly with a human?" 

"I'm just saying. I fell for a vampire, why cant a vamp fall in love with a human?"

"Do not be foolish, Marie." My glare stayed stern, but Marie was not phased by it.

"Whatever you say. I'll see ya at lunch." She turned around and was quickly lost from my sight, blending in with all the different sights and scents the school hall was filled with.

I let out a sigh as my boots clicked off the ground as I started walking towards me first class of the day.

 _I have to be more careful._

I took pride in how well I covered up my tracks, that even a highly skilled vampire would not be able to pick up any hint of Kevin and I. I allowed my emotions to start taking over my training and precise nature. I was becoming careless,that even a mutt was starting to pick up the tracks. I shall not allow these slip ups anymore.

I turned on my heels and entered my first class, holding back the smile as I saw my redhead already in his seat. I let my feet carry me to the familiar seat next to Kevin. Though I need to be more careful, not even Marie would know it is Kevin just yet, so I shall allow the risk of sitting next to him. As I took my seat, Kevin gave me a wink, and I simply rolled my eyes. I enjoyed how cocky this bastard was, but I would never show that. Not even for him.

The bell rang shortly after I took my seat.

Long, deep blue hair danced in the air at the front of the room.

A porclien doll stood next to the tall figure of our teacher.

"Class, I would like to welcome a new student to our school, Miss Falon Chermelle."

Kevin's cocky expression grew cold, he recongized the name I have told him about a dozen times. Now being able to put the flawless face to the name, and he was not pleased about it.

"You can take the empty seat in front of Mr. Vincent over in the back. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to catch you up on the material." 

"Thank you very much, sir." Falon flashed her smile that could make any heart flutter and made her way down the classroom. It was as if she was gliding through the air instead of taking steps. The other students stared at her, taking every one of her movements captive.

There she sat, right in front of me.

"Hello my dear, Eddward."

I forced a smile on my face and gave a slight nod. "Welcome Falon, I am guessing this was my parent's idea?"

She let out a soft laugh. "Yes, they believe we need to b closer so we can work better on the field." 

I wanted to roll my eyes, but stopped myself. "I'm sure they did."

"Attention up here class!"

Falon turned around in her seat to face the front of the class. I glanced over at Kevin, it looked as if daggers could come out of his eyes and dig into the blue haird girl in front of me.

I let out a sigh and leaned back in my seat.

 _This shall be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

"You're doing it again, my love."

Kevin paced back and forth before me, kicking at the ground every few steps out of frustration.

"I can't fucking help it."

I let out a sigh and let my head fall back slightly, resting against the tree, as my eyes still followed Kevin's every move. He's been like this since last week when Falon joined our classes. Yes, she was placed in every one Kevin and I previously had alone together. He was furious about it.

"Who the fuck does she think she is anyway!? Telling people that you two are dating now!?"

My eyes fluttered shut. It was my parents idea to make sure no girl or boy would try to gain a relationship with me. Though of course Falon and I did not act like a couple outside of school. Even in school I would only walk her to classes or hold her hand. This still sent Kevins blood boiling and I could tell with each passing day, it became more and more difficult.

"If I didn't know better i would just tell her to fuck off and start making out with you right there!"

"I hope you do know better, my love."

Kevin took a seat next to me, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "Is that a dig at me?"

"It could be."

I could feel the red head roll his eyes as he let out a small sigh. "What are we going to do Edd?"

"I have told you the easiest solution was to become a part of my tribe."

"And I told you to fucking forget that."

"Demanding, are we?" My fingers ran up through the soft red locks, knocking Kevin's usual cap off onto the ground.

"Just being the smart one in this situation." Kevin kissed me gently on the jar, his lips felt slightly dry, but warm and loving. "Listen, I promised my parents I'd be home shortly after school since they have something important planned, so I need to head out."

My eyebrow raised as I watch the muscles tighten under Kevin's clothes as he used them to stand back up.

"Parent important or hunter important?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really ask too many questions cause I know they won't tell me everything until five minutes before."

"Oh, is that were you get your poor communication skills from?"

I smirked as Kevin mocked me, picking up his hat and returning it back to it's rightful place ontop of his head. I hated that hat. It was old and disgusting and always kept those beautiful red locks hidden away. But I also loved that hat because it was Kevin's and an item that was very important to him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow babe."

"Goodbye, mon chéri."

••••

Upon returning home, my parents were in their own distress. Mother was cleaning the already tidy house, and father was pacing up and down the hall. It was not very often that something got my parents flustered like this.

"Parent teacher home meeting again?"

My mother looked over at me from her spot of dusting the bookshelves. "Are you misbehaving in school again?"

"Of course not, mother."

I took off my shoes and put them in the usual place on the shoe rack, which I noticed was also just recently clean from the fresh scent of lemon.

My mother looked back over towards me. "Are the bottom of your shoes clean?"

"As clean as the bottom of shoes can be, mother."

She let out a sigh. "Really Eddward, I do not need your smart remarks. Please go shower and dress in something a little more appropriate."

Curiosity struck me now. "Is one of the head leaders coming to visit again?"

This time father answered me. "Listen to your mother, Eddward. Hunters are on their way and we do not need any imperfections and weakness to show. As they meet you I want them to feel intimidated on what our clans have hidden away."

I was very thankful at this moment for the training my father has given me with hiding ones true emotions. The enemy could sense weakness and fear; and so could my father. I could not allow that.

"Hunters? What reason do they have with coming here?"

"They were not clear of why they are coming, other than to discuss the fact that we both know of each others whereabouts now."

 _It couldn't be Kevins family_.

I gave a slow, understanding nod to my father, before heading towards the stairs. "Then we shall look out best."

••••

I brushed my hair back, leaving my regular beanie on my bed. Mother is so anxious that whilst I was showering, she was in my room deciding what would look best for our hunter guest. Normally, I would do what I could to annoy my mother slightly more, and pick something different out to wear. But I dare not test those waters when the tension in the house was thick.

I also found myself slightly tensed and anxious for who our hunter guest were going to be. I should not be this anxious, it should not be intimidating to me. But if that redhead walks through those fronts doors...

Bells rang through the house.

Our guest had arrived.

I closed my eyes, listening at the footsteps and voices that not invaded my home. There was... Two?.. No... Three sets of feet... One of them was dragging their feet.

 _Typical._

I took in a deep breath, seeing if I could recognize any of the scents... Unfortunately, all the scents were mixing with something foul, not allowing myself to get a clear scent of anyone.

"They must have masked they scent so we would not be able to able to remember it. Clever."

Marie's footsteps rang loudly in my ears as she made her way to my door. I pinched the bridge of my nose, rubbing the area slightly as I let out a sigh. I could feel her big, smartass grin drilling into me from down the hall. She was excited. This is the first important meeting my parents allowed her to come to and she was soaking it up.

It was not that my parents did not trust her with other meetings. No, she showed she was trustworthy rather quickly after being turned to a vampire. No, it was not that at all. It was of the mere fact that she simply just can not behave or be ladylike at all.

If she does not agree with what is being spoken, it did not matter your rank, Marie would let you know.

She is a strong character, indeed. Alas, father and mother allowed her to come to the meeting with the hunters. Not because her behavior has gotten better; I lost hope it would ever get better. They allowed her to come because this is the first meeting in years that vampires are having with hunters. This will allow the best experience for Marie to learn how they are like, what they are planning, and figure out what she can work out to defeat them.

"Ready to go meet with those scumbags?" Her voice was rough but filled with excitement.

"Now, now Marie. That is no way to speak of our guest. They are hunters and we should not think anything less of them."

Marie rolled her eyes and I proceeded to walk by her. She turned on her heels and followed close behind.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you had a soft spot for these humans."

"I haven't a clue why you would assume that." My foot reached the last stair and my eyes widen as our guests were now seated before me. A lovely older lady with long, wavey brown hair. A strong looking gentleman with buzzed red hair. And my firey redhead sitting next to him.

Our guests were not just hunters, they were Kevin's family.

Kevin's eyes were just as wide as mine. It was normal for the situation of meeting your significant others family to be awkward. This was a nightmare.

"How strange, I did not expect this one to be a hunter." I said quickly to take any attention off of the tension that was now between Kevin and I.

Kevin quickly took the hint and soften his expression. "Yeah, I should've known a weirdo like you were a vamp."

I took a seat on an older, deep red arm chair that was placed next to my father. "Was a vampire, my sir."

Kevin rolled his eyes and I smirked; though our parents, hopefully, sees this as enemies being enemies. Kevin and I both knew that this was just a regular occurrence in our relationship.

Kevin's father spoke first, his voice was low and deep, but could easily pick of traces of similarities in Kevin's and his fathers voice. "Smart aleck, as expected from a vampire."

My eyes switched over to the taller and more muscular redhead as I let my chin rest lightly on the back of my hand, after placing my elbow onto the arm of the chair. "Oh sweet red, you have no idea."

"Eddward, enough." My mouthed hissed a command at me.

My shoulders shrugged slightly as a response, but I kept the slight grin with my eyes locked on Mr. Barr. Taking note of the slight tightening of his fists on his legs, before his eyes left mine. Anger or uneasy? I could not tell, perhaps a little of both.

"At least our children know their place."

This time my father spoke up. "Eddward knows best. To respect those above him and treat those below him as so."

Mr. Barr huffed at my fathers comment and my grin grew. I could now see that the apple did not fall far from the tree. Very similar in looks, body language, and temper. Though it was not for good reason, it was pleasantly satisfying to now meet the two halves of what made up the one and only Kevin.

This time the lady of the Barr family spoke up. Her voice was much softer, along with the way she held herself. Fairly surprised that a woman with this kind of grace could have a child as rough around the edges as Kevin.

"Pardon me, but can we please discuss the fact of why we are here. We have found your kind spying on our fellow hunters, so it is only natural to come to the conclusion that your kind is preparing for battle, just like my family."

Father slowly gave his head a nod. "We are."

"Then you must understand that this will take a great toll on both of our kinds."

A chuckle escaped fathers lips. "We are quick to drag the other down, are we? The battle may take a toll on your kind, but my kind is much stronger." Father stood up and gestured to me. "We have Eddward, one of the most skilled vampire there ever was."

Mr. Barr now was standing on his feet, firmly pointing back at Kevin. "Kevin here is the strongest and best skilled from the others that were raised to be warriors like him. You only have one, we have an army."

Father laughed, but my eyes widen in shock. If there are others that are trained as Kevin is, and is as skilled as he is, this could mean trouble for my kind. Though vampires were often much stronger than humans, Kevin was not like any other human. He was super human, one could say. He was stronger and more witty than half of the vampires I am currently training. If there are more like him, that could easily mean danger for my family.

 _But why didn't he tell me this before?_

My eyes shifted to my redhead and all he could do was shrug in response to my look.

"If you flee from this town, we will let you go back to trying to hide. But if you remain here, we will defeat you in battle." Mr. Barr's voice was almost like thunder at this point.

But father was like lightening, snapping back at the low growls. "We shall not flee. This is our home, we have been living here peacefully. You must be the ones to flee, or there will be more than a few nightly watch outside your window."

I let out a sigh as the two head of households fought with one another. Leaning back in my seat and studying Kevin, his attention was on his father, more interested in what was going on than I was. I shall thank the new bits of news for making me lose my interest.

It was very unlike Kevin to hide things from me, or at least I thought it was. I trusted him for telling me everything on his side, as I would tell him for my side. I guess part of us will always remain loyal to our kind and keep our dark secrets. Even if it could me the destruction of one another.

I raised to my feet, catching the attention of the fathers. "I do apologize, but this is boring me greatly and I have a group of vampires I shall need to train. As long as one of us does not step out of line, then there shall be no need for war."

Kevin's father glared at me, my stance did not weaken. "But when you do step out of line, we shall be ready. Now have a good day."

Before his father could snap back at me, Kevin grabbed his arm and gestured his head towards the door. "Come on pops, it's not worth it."

"Rotten breed." The taller redhead hissed, and with one last up and down glare at me, the father obeyed the son, and the family walked towards the door. Kevin giving me one last look before he left, the look that he usually gave when we needed to talk. And we did need to talk. Mother closed the door behind the last of the Barr's.

"What on earth was that Eddward, this was suppose to be a peaceful talk."

"It would never have been peaceful. I have fought with the son before, I know his strength, I know how powe-."

"You have fought with the boy!? Where Eddward!?"

The for once quiet Marie, stepped in. "Because of Eddwards appearance, all the dicks at the school try to fight him."

"Yes, well, as I was saying. I know how strong the boy is, I was surprised by it myself, and didn't doubt that he could take out some of our own fairly easily. If they have many with the same skills and strengths as him, then we must not underestimate them and train harder."

The room fell silent, the fear of war was now starting to hit my family. Though much stronger by nature, this has been the first time we felt more anxious than normal towards hunters. I must admit, though I worried only for Kevin's safety, now I also worry for my tribes safety.

Fathers hand rested on my shoulder. "I shall call for an emergency training. We will not be defeated by a breed like theirs."

 _We are of different breeds._

•••

"Eddward, listen to me, I just found out myself about this a few weeks ago." Kevin's hand reached for mine, but my fingers quickly slipped away out of his grip.

"You should have told me right away. You know this could mean danger for my kind." I hissed quietly.

That night, Kevin and I snuck out to be together. Instead this was of pure business and not for a rebellious love night.

"I swore to protect my family, Eddward."

"As I did for mine, but if it meant putting the life of my partner in danger, I would not be as foolish as to keep it from him."

Kevin now captured me in his arms, wrapping them strongly around my waist and pressing his forehead against mine. Those green eyes gazed into my blue, and looked deep in my soul, calming me.

"I will never let you be in danger."

"Or your family."

"Of course not, and neither will you with your family. We will figure this out. I promise."

"I find it hard to believe you."

Kevin's lips gently pressed to mine. "I'll prove it to you." He pulled me into a hug, quieting the rest of the complaints and questions I had for the night.

I hated when he did that, but I won't complain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start, I want to apologize for leaving my stories high and dry. Been dealing with a lot of health issues and other things. But finally been motivated to write again and I plan on finishing these stories as soon as I can!**

 **Also apologies that this is so choppy. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks now since the hunters came to meet with the vampire. Since then, each passing day felt like the distance between Kevin and I was growing further and further. With Fallon now having the knowledge of Kevin's family being the head of the hunters, our usual seats next to each other became opposite ends of the classroom. Fallon growing closer and keeping a watchful eye, lead to Kevin and I not even being able to hide away with each other during the school days.

This was driving both of us mad.

Alas, I knew my part and played the devoted boyfriend well to Fallon. Giving her all of my attention when she called on it, letting her have her way with me and smiling through it. She was loving it, while I wanted to smash my head into a locker near by. During today, she was becoming extra brave in her request. I do believe all the girls and boys that now flocked to her gave her a boost of confidence when telling her that we were the ideal couple and a perfect match.

As I was putting my books I no longer needed away in my locker, I captured her scent as she danced her body around mine, leaning up against the locker next to mine and smiling at me. "Hello handsome." It took everything in my not to roll my eyes, and to plaster a fake but convincing grin on my face. "And what do I owe the honors of you coming to my locker, beautiful." Her fingers danced up my chest, outlining the collar of my shirt. I guess these time I was not so convincing as I was sporting a rather annoyed look while watching her unwelcome fingers touch my body.

To this, she frowned. "What's wrong Eddward?"

The fake grin was painted on my face again as I looked up to her, my blues meeting her grays. "I'm sorry darlin, I seem to have much on my mind."

"Well perhaps I can ease your mind." The boost of confidence of her early morning praises from her human minions shined though as she took the collar of my shirt and pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss. One I wish I could turn this kiss away from, but I did not dare.

For being taken as a believable couple, we have shared small pecks before. Three to be exact, but they were nothing that a child wouldn't give his mother while kissing her goodbye. This was a kiss I would only allow Kevin to give me. If I had my ways without anything to hide, of course.

I allowed her lips to part mine as her tongue intruded into my mouth. She tasted of sweetly cheap vanilla and her perfume was sweet also. It was disgusting, and the hums of pleasure coming from her as we kissed mad an uneasy pit in my stomach. After another moment and I tried to pull back, she pushed herself closer to me, demanding the kiss to be deepen.

 _Brave lady._

"Oops." A familiar voice filled my ears as Fallon was now knocked into and pushed away from me. I was finally able to catch my breath, looking up to see a very jealous Kevin as he walked by, making sure to nudge against Fallon one more time to push he further away from me.

She grew angry. "What the fuck! Watch yourself!"

"Stop whoring up the fucking hall." Kevin bit back.

I licked my now throbbing lips as I watched in amusement as my lover tried to nonchalantly claim what was his. Luckily Fallon was just seeing this act as an enemy trying to stir things up. She grew tense, curling her hands into fists as Kevin now stood his ground, eyeing her down. I truly hoped he knew better than to pick a fight with a girl in such a public space.

I placed a comforting hand on Fallon's shoulder and smiled at Kevin. "My apologizes, we will make sure we keep out PDA to a minimum from now on."

As Kevin looked back at me, my heart sank. He was still fuming and ready for a fight, but I could see all the hurt and sense of betrayal in his eyes. My smile faded and my shoulders slumped. All I wished to do was to reach out, hug and hold my lover, and apologized until I lost my voice. But I could not. It killed us both.

"Well?" Fallon's sharp voice brought both of our attention to her. "Are you going to fuck off or what?"

Kevin mumbled, "fucking trampy vamp," under his breath as he rolled his eyes and flipped her off before walking away.

I could feel the heat rise within Fallon as I believe if we were not in a public setting, she would be clawing and attacking Kevin by now. "Let it go Fallon, you know how hunters are."

"He's asking for war."

I sighed, going back to my tasks in my locker before I was attacked by an unwanted tongue down my throat. "We are not the ones to give it to them. If the hunters want a war, then they shall make the first move. We should just hope they want to keep peace as much as we do."

"Screw the peace."

I noticed her head nod to a younger blonde vampire, calling her over. I closed my locker after gathering my books for my next class, eying the young one as she approached, she wasn't one of mine. "You're language isn't very becoming of a lady."

Fallon rolled her eyes. "There's a lot of things that aren't very ladylike of me, Eddward." She kissed my cheek. "I know you don't like to be late for class, so go. I'll see you later."

"Very well." I turned on my heels as I began to walk to my next class. Looking over my shoulder to see Fallon whispering to this young girl.

I had a bad feeling about this.

•••

"Fuck Edd! That hurts like a bitch!" Kevin cried out as I touched the wounds on his face with hydrogen peroxide.

"Stop being such a child. You're lucky that she only used her claws on you and not her fangs." I dabbed the soaked cotton ball on the deep cut, getting another scream from Kevin as I did so.

My bad feeling from earlier today came true as Kevin came to our normal nightly meeting spot, covered in blood, the left side of his face and chest scratched up. Fallon had sent the young blond to attack Kevin, though it was to be a warning mark. Kevin's smart mouth had the girl ready to kill as he insulted her clans princess.

Another yelp came from Kevin as took a cloth to clean the wounds thoroughly. "Edd that hurts!"

"Do you think I do not know!?" I hissed in response, pouring cold water over his face to hope it helped numb the pain, even for a moment. "That shall do for the time being. Now take your shirt off so I can tend to your chest." I looked the 8 deep scratches that ran across either side of Kevin's chest. "Or what is left of the shirt."

Kevin did as I said, biting his lip as the fabric pulled at the dry blood, reopening parts of the cuts that began to heal. It killed me to see my love in pain. It took everything in me not to go and attack Fallon myself for having this done to Kevin. I don't care that she crossed the line and could have possible started this war. I was more furious that anyone could lay a hand on someone so precious to me.

"Are you just going to sit and stare at my sexiness, or are you going to help?"

I snapped out of my thoughts of rage, looking at the cocky grin that Kevin was now sporting. How on earth could this man still be able to make jokes in a time like this?

I pressed the soaked cotton ball deep into one of his cuts to get that cocky grin off his face. He cursed at me, but it worked. "Kevin, my love, I do not think you understand how serious this situation is now."

"I almost had my face ripped off by a 4 foot somethin' vampire bitch. I think I understand."

"Then how can you possibly make jokes when we are more than likely going to enter a war?"

Kevin reached over, grabbing my face and pulling me close to him as he kissed me deeply. His lips didn't taste like vanilla, but of him, and his body wore little cologne, which mixes perfectly with his own scent. This was much better.

"Edd, you're trembling."

To my surprise, he was right. I was trembling, and I was clinging onto this man for dear life. I swallowed hard as I felt my eyes begin to burn, tears flooding them and blurring my sight.

I felt so weak for the first time in my life. I felt weak, hopeless, and afraid. I couldn't protect what is most near and dear to me on just a regular Thursday evening. How on earth was I going to protect this wonderful boy out on the battle field? How was I going to make sure nothing worse than this would ever happen to him?

"Babe." Kevin's green eyes were filled with concern. I can only imagine it was because mine were filled with fear.

"I can't lose you during this war." I finally choked out.

Kevin's strong arms tightly wrapped around me, pulling me close in for another deep and loving kiss. I kept my eyes closed as he slowly pulled away, and felt the warm pads of his thumbs gently wipe away the tears that had fallen. He was always so strong, but I always felt that he was the strongest in those moments that he would treat me gently.

I pressed my face into the side of his neck, inhaling deeply and taking in all of his beautiful scents. His musk, his sweat, his cologne, even his blood, I just needed to take all of him in.

A few moments of silence passed as we held each other closely. "My love, lets run away."

I felt Kevin's sigh and the new slump in his position. "You know we can't, Edd."

"Why can't we? We are 18 years of age, we are adults. We can get far away from this fight, just be together, no one can find us, no one can hurt us."

Kevin pulled back slightly as he tilted my face up to his. Oh how it pained me to see those scratches over his face. From his scalp, where he was now missing two patches of hair in his left eyebrow, and continuing down under his eye to his jaw. It looked so painful.

"Edd, it's weird being on his side and having to say the reasonable thing. But you know if we left, our families would just straight in to trying to kill each other. It's already going to be hell enough as it is, but at least with us there, we can keep everyone in line."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "You're right, it is weird for you to be the voice of reason."

Kevin cracked a grin. "Oh, look who's making jokes now." He kissed me again and let me slip out of his arms so I could go back to cleaning his wounds. "I'm going to make sure I punch that Fallon bitch right in the tit when I can."

I raised an eyebrow, as I tried ever so gently to pick out the remaining shirt fibers from Kevin's wounds. "Is that truly necessary, Kevin?"

He flinched as I cleaned out his wound. "Fuck yeah it is! I have to sit in the middle of the woods just to kiss ya. And she gets to dry hump you and suck the life out of you in school? She's just asking for it!"

I dared not say a word, knowing full well that no matter what I said, if it was for or against Kevin's thoughts, it would just rile him up more. Unfortunately, with the situation he was now in, he couldn't afford to be riled up until he let his body rest. Kevin didn't protest the silence, allowing me to finish cleaning his wounds with only the soft noises of discomfort coming from him as I did so. But even those soon fell silent as I finished my work, sitting back on my knees and carefully looking over my work.

"That shall do it. Now put your hoodie back on before you catch a chill." I turned, putting away the first aid kit properly and making sure everything was in order. By the time I turned back to educate Kevin on how to properly care for his new wounds, his lips were crashing into mine. Deep and passionate kisses were given, arms quickly wrapped around one another tightly; there was a sense of need within these touches. As if we would disappear if we let go.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be the fear that was steadily coming true.

Kevin was the first to pull away, but he didn't travel far, as his forehead pressed against mine. I could hear his heart racing, felt his pulse rushing as he was taking in deep breaths. "Tonight may be our last night to be together like this."

My blues met with his dazzling greens. He was right. Tonight was more than likely our last night to be together. At least until the conflict between our families was done and over with. If that was to ever happen.

My lips pressed gently into Kevin's. "Make love with me tonight."

Lips pressed deeper into mine, holding my face ever so lovingly. Tonight would hopefully not be our last. But I shall treat it as such.

•••

Kevin and I parted our ways that night sooner than either one of us had wished for. Though we knew our families would be on edge, awaiting for us to arrive home, therefore we had to make our moments together quick.

I was still guilty of dragging my feet as I made my way back home. I did some small hunting, catching three rabbits on the way home. With winter soon approaching, it wasn't uncommon to bring home a small hunt here and there to make sure the family was taken care for at ease. It also allowed me to linger in Kevin's smell a few moments more before I had to mask it.

All the lights were on and I could see shadows moving about in the living room. It was not an uncommon sight, but I noticed more shadows than normal, which was soon picked up by more smells as I walked towards to door. One of them belonging to Fallon. I clenched my jaw, all I wanted was to be able to tear into her as she did to Kevin. For now I can only fantasy about it.

As the door clicked open, my fathers voice rang clear through out the house. "Thanks to your careless ways, Fallon, the hunters just declared a war between us!"

"He was the one who started it!"

As I made myself known by stepping into the living room, Fallon's eyes happily greeted me as she jumped up and ran over to my side. "Isn't That right Eddward!? Didn't Kevin start all of this today by threatening us?"

 _What a disgusting bitch_.

My tongue clicked against my teeth as I crossed my arms, leaning my hip against the doorway as I stared at her. "He did me no harm. Yes, he was rude, as it is common knowledge that we are not on best terms. But he did not start anything more than a mere argument." Her face dropped, her eyes now looking as if they were about to puddle with tears.

 _Pathetic._

A small smirk twitched at my face as I watched her for a moment longer before looking up at my father and the rest of the people in the room. "Because of Fallon's mistakes, we are going to war. She clearly can not be able to control her emotions, and may get in the way of others, along with putting us in even more danger. I suggest she does not become a part of this any further."

"What!? Like hell Im going to sit back and watch! My clan needs me!"

"Well you should have that about that before you started this." I hissed at her. She flinched at my harsh response, holding her breath as I brought my face down to hers. "Or you can do your clan a favor and give yourself over to the hunters, hoping they will be content and end this war before it starts."

"Eddward." This time my father spoke. "I know you are suggesting this because you care for our clans safety." More like Kevin's safety. "But please do not be so harsh with Fallon. She is a mighty fighter and we are going to need her, since she may be the one to go head to head with the boy."

"No!" I snapped to attention, catching everyone's interest around me. I better play this well. "I have fought with this man before. Not to Fallon's extent, but in school fighting grounds. I know how strong and skilled this man is when not taken by surprised. I will be the one to fight him... for Fallon's sake and safety."

My father smiled, more than likely thinking that my words were from a protective lovers heart. He was not wrong, they were, but not for Fallon. Never for her. His hand rested on my shoulder to show me his support. "I am always proud of you, my son. We can discuss all the plans for preparation in the morning. Everyone please get your rest."

I nodded a goodnight to everyone as we all began to go out separate ways. Though I did not get far until I felt Marie's hand grab onto mine and pull me back away from listening ears.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" She whispered to me, eyes stern looking into mine.

There was no use of lying, she could see right through me. "Yes. Almost two years now."

Marie's stern look turned quickly into concern. "Shit Edd. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm afraid I do not know yet."

 _But I shall figure something out quickly._


End file.
